The Warden
The Warden is the main character in Dragon Age: Origins and Awakening. They can be male or female as a human, dwarf or elf. After saving Ferelden from Urthemiel they are know as the Hero of Ferelden and the Warden-Commander of the Grey. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins "Origins" The Warden is first introduced in their origin story. In each story they encounter someone who destroys their lives including: *Arl Howe(Human Noble) *Tamlen(Dalish Elf)(Accident) *Jowan(Elf/Human Mage) *Vaughan Kendells(City Elf) *Beraht(Dwarf Commoner) *Bhelen Aeducan(Dwarf Noble) "Ostagar" But after each story they are rescued by Duncan and is taken to Ostagar. Upon arriving at Ostagar they are greeted by King Cailan Theirin who talks about their origin story and the Blight coming upon them. Duncan sends The Warden to meet Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory. After talking tom them Duncan sends all four of them to the Kocari Wilds to retrieve Darkspawn blood and the grey warden documents. When they retrieve the documents a witch named Morrigan reveals that her mother, Flemeth has the documents with her and will take the Wardens to her. The Wardens return to Duncan and begin the ritual. Both Ser Jory and Daveth dies durin the ritual but the Warden survives. The Warden joins the group of people that will fight the horde the night. Warden and Alistair is send to the Tower of Ishal to light a beacon for Teryn Loghain's army to attack. They succesfully does so but Loghain betrays them and leaves the Grey Wardens to die. Darkspawn attacks the both of them and "kills" the Warden and Alistair. The Warden wakes up in Flemeth's hut with Morrigan working there. Alistair was relieved to see that they survived but is still sad about the other deaths. The two of them discusses the Blight and treaties with Flemeth who lets Morrigan leave and join them. They then leave for Lothering to resupply. "Lothering" Before reaching Lothering they come across a Dog(Determinant) who helps them kill the darkspawn present. Regardless they continue on to Lothering. Upon arriving there they are harrased to pay the toll by bandits. Warden can kill, threaten or let them leave the town. They then meet the bard Leliana in a refuge who helps them fight Loghain's guards. She can join the Warden on their quest to defeat the Darkspawn. They will also encounter Sten, a Qunari who is locked up for murder and can free him, letting him join them as well. "Redcliffe" The group arrives when the undead are attacking the village every night. They can help or leave the village but regardless will get into the castle where Arl Eamon is. When reaching inside the castle they meet Connor the son of the Arl who is possesed by a demon. The Warden can kill the boy or the mother but can also save both of them. In the end they discuss Jowan's fate and the Sacred Ashes that will cure the Arl. "Sacred Ashes" The Warden travels into the mountains to find Brother Genetivi since he knows where the ashes are being held. They rescue him from a dragon cult and goes into the mountains' tomb. Eventually they reach to a certain point that needed them to pass tests to reach the ashes. First being riddles asked by ghosts, the second being fighting themselves, the thirs one is to work together as a team to cross a bridge and lastly they need to purify themselves to cross the fire gap. The team finds the ashes and returns to Redcliffe. They give the pouch of ashes to a mage who cures the Arl. Eamon discusses about a landsmeet against Loghain but The Warden must gather their other allies. "Circle of Mages" When arriving at the tower it is sealed off from the demons inside and the last living mages. The team goes into the tower and meet a old friend from Ostagar, Wynne, who wants to save the circle from Uldred. They kill their way through the demons and turned mages until they reached a demon of sloth. They all enter into their own nightmares only leaving Warden, Morrigan and Sten to reconize that they are not in the real world. The Warden has a nightmare in being in a fortress full of Wardens and meets Dunacn there who turned out to be a demon and was killed. They escape the nightmares and proceeds into the ritual chamber to face Uldred. Uldred turned into a demon of pride and got killed by the heroes. "Werewolves and the Elves" The Warden resolves a war between the elves and werewolves with three conclusions: *(Werewolves Cured) Everyone survives the fight except Zathrian and Lady of the Forest who sacrificed themselves for a new era. *(Elves Killed)The Warden sides with the werewolves to kill Zathrian and the elves but leaves the werewolves uncured. *(Werewolves Killed)Zathrian and the Warden kills the werewolves and lets the elves alive. "Getting the Dwarves' support" They join either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Harrowmont to find Paragon Branka and let her decide who becomes the new king. They are first tasked to fight in their name in the fighting arena, then to kill Jarvia and the carta then lastly find the paragon and the anvil of the void. Oghren will ask the Warden if he can join them to find Branka. In the end after deciding what to do with the anvil they decide who becomes king. "Finding Shale" They bought a control rod by Felix for Shale in a nearby village. Warden fights through Darkspawn and eventually fights Kitty the desire demon who threatens Amelia's live. They eventually free Shale from her imprisonment and lets her join or leave them. "Landsmeet" Here the Warden decides the fate of Ferelden, Alistair, Loghain and Queen Anora.(Also their fate). They can decide to kill Loghain for his crimes or spares him, leaving him to join the Grey Wardens, but Alistair won't approve and will leave the team as a king, drunk or dead man. They can decide if Alistair should become king, letting Anora stay queen alone or let the two marry so that they rule the land together. "Final Battle" The Warden and their companions fight to protect Ferelden and Denerim. The Warden reaches Urthemiel and kills it by the price of their live(determinant) but can survive if they did Morrigan's ritual. In the end the people and allies are either by the Warden's funeral or ceremony/party. Awakening "Attack of Vigil's Keep" The Warden returns alongside Mhairi to save Vigil's Keep and encounters a apostate mage, Anders and the old friend dwarf, Oghren. After defeating the Darkspawn Alistair or Queen Anora will taks them on defeating them again and keeping the peace there. "A Howe returns" Son of Arl Howe, Nathaniel Howe comes to kill the commander but insteads wants some of their things back. The commander can either kill him, let him go or let him redeem himself by letting him join the wardens. "Broodmothers" Commander meets a woman dwarf, Sigrun and helps her to avenge the Legion of the Dead by killing the broodmothers. 'Kristoff" While looking for a missing warden they find his dead body in Wraithmarsh. They get sucked into the Fade where The Baroness still rules the undead miserable people. They help Justice to defeat the witch once and for all. "Vending Woods" Trying to look for The Architect's lair they come across a rebel dalish elf named, Velanna who wants to find her sister. They get inside the lair wher The Architect was with Velanna's siter. Velanna joins the Wardens to save her sister from the Darkspawn. "Suicide Mission" They can either save Amarathine or Vigil's Keep. "The Nest" While fightinh through the Dragonbone Wastes they track down The Mother and slay her. Golems of Amgarrak The Warden traverses down through an ancient thaig to discover some "dwarven blood magic". Witch Hunt The Commander searches for Morrigan to get some answers. While looking they come across a warrior elf, Ariane and a human mage Finn who helps them to find Morrigan. In the end they found her in The Nest by the Eluvian ready to leave the world and it's change. They can stab her, let her go or if romance(male only) they can go with her. Dragon Age: Inquisition It can be revealed in conversation with a romanced Morrigan or a Grey Warden Alistair that the Hero of Ferelden is currently searching for a way to prevent the Calling. The Warden's lover remarks that Fiona was able to remove the taint from herself through means unknown to her, and that Avernus was able to prolong his life to unnatural lengths through experimentation. The Hero of Ferelden is currently following leads that may allow them to prevent the effects of the Calling, and grant them a longer life. The Warden can also contact The Inquisitor should they send their agent on the mission Contact the Hero of Ferelden. The Warden will send the Inquisitor a letter. Allies *Duncan *Alistair *Dog *Leliana *Shale *Sten *Wynne *Teryn Loghain(Determinant) *Queen Anora *Zevran *Oghren *Zathrian *Lady of the Forest *Bhelen Aeducan(Determinant) *Lord Harrowmont(Determinant) *Jowan *Tamlen *Merrill *Isabela *Bann Teagan *Arl Eamon *Anders *Justice *Sigrun *Velanna *Morrigan *Flemeth(Determinant) *Connor(Determinant) *Arlessa Isolde *Riordan *Nathaniel Howe(Determinant) *Wade *Herren *Cullen *Paragon Branka(Determinant) *Finn *Ariane *The Guardian *The Architect(Determinant) *Bodahn *Sandal Enemies *Teryn Loghain *Urthemiel *Darkspawn *Paragon Branka(Determinant) *Uldred *Slavers *Dragons *Creatures *Assassins *Cultists *Arl Howe *The Mother *The Architect(Determinant) *Flemeth(Determinant) *Pirates *Bhelen Aeducan(Determinant) *Lord Harrowmont(Determinant) Gallery Warden CGI Sacred Ashes.jpg|Warden in Sacred Ashes Trailer Creating the Warden.jpg|Creation Menu Category:Protagonist Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Dragon Age Awakening Category:Dragon Age Witch Hunt Category:Determinant Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dwarves Category:Elves Category:Assassins Category:Bards Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Mages Category:Royalty Category:Reavers Category:Grey Wardens Category:Amaranthine Characters Category:Fereldens Category:Shapeshifter Category:Golems of Amgarrak Category:Vigil's Keep Characters Category:Bioware Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Leaders Category:Royal